


Iguales

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Keidge - Freeform, Kidge - Freeform, One Shot, paralelos, peith - Freeform, temporada 7
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Hunk y Lance aun están confundidos, ¿Son sus amigos paladines quienes están besándose?





	Iguales

—Nope. No. No es posible — Lance aludía a la negación, lo que sus ojos veían no podía ser cierto.

Probablemente Koran le había puesto algo a sus bebidas y el ahora tenía alucinaciones extrañas, el dolor en su cabeza apoyó la idea.

—Si, yo tampoco lo esperaba — concordó Hunk.

—Descuida, la última vez que me intoxiqué tuve alucinaciones de 5 minutos, ya pasará.

—¡Esto es en serio! — lo reprendió Hunk.

—¡No lo es!

—¡Lo es!

—¡Nah-ah! — Lance movió su dedo — Pidge y Keith no están besándose. Nope.

—Lance...

—¡Estamos viendo cosas que no son! Probablemente es culpa de Koran — aseguró el paladín rojo.

—Koran no nos ha dado ninguna bebida o comida extraña desde el nunvill y el goo —aseguró Hunk.

—Entonces los que se están besando son gemelos de Pidge y Keith.

—No, estoy seguro de que son ellos. Ambos tienen un corte de cabello fácil de reconocer.

Lance se pellizcó y prestó más atención. El cabello de Pidge. La greña de Keith.

Oh...

Lance gritó, Hunk cubrió su boca y lo derribó para no llamar la atención de los paladines negro y verde.

—¡E-Están... ! ¡PIDGE Y KEITH SE ESTÁN BESANDO! ¡SHIROOO...!

—¡Cállate, Lance!

El paladín amarillo tardó unos minutos en controlar a su amigo. Al final decidió regresarlo a las instalaciones de Garrison, sus amigos podrían (si es que no lo habían hecho aún) descubrirlos. Y quizá Keith solo los miraría mal, pero Pidge si tomaría venganza.

Lance se había desmayado, Hunk colocó un paño húmedo en su cabeza, esperaba que al despertar se tomase la noticia de la mejor manera posible.

—Heh — Lance abrió los ojos y rió —Hey, Hunk. Tuve un sueño curioso.

—¿Pidge y Keith?

—¿Tú también lo soñaste? — McClain se sentó.

Miró fijamente a Lance.

Este volvió a reír de manera nerviosa, segundos después guardó silencio.

—¿Ellos...? — Lance ni siquiera podía completar la frase.

—Sí

Lance se dejó caer en su cama.

—¿Estás...?

—Estoy felíz por ellos, sí. — comentó Lance melancólico — Pero... estoy sorprendido. No se parecen en nada. Imaginaria a Pidge contigo o a Keith con... ¿Shiro? Mamá dice que los opuestos se atraen, supongo que es cierto.

—Supongo que sí — asintió Hunk.

Ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento. Querían mucho a sus amigos, y sabían que si ellos eran pareja les sería imposible mirar a alguien más, ¿Pero cómo? ¿Desde cuando ellos se entendían tanto? ¿Desde cuando pasaban tiempo juntos? Aunque si lo pensaban bien, su buena comunicación tenía tiempo. En más de una ocasión vieron señas entre Pidge y Keith incomprensibles (para ellos) que eran entendidas con claridad por la paladín verde y el paladín negro.

—Se equivocan — Shiro entró a la habitación, a él no le sorprendía la nueva pareja.

—¿Los viste? — preguntó Lance.

—Desde antes de que Keith se fuera a la espada de Marmora — aclaró mientras tomaba asiento.

—¿Ya estaban saliendo? — amarillo y rojo se sentían traicionados.

—No. Pero las señales eran obvias. Keith y Pidge son más parecidos de lo que creen.

—Uh... ¿Hablamos de los mismos Keith y Pidge? — preguntó Lance. Su mejor amiga y su ami-rival no eran parecidos en nada.

—Pidge es más alegre — señaló Hunk.

—Keith es un emo — aseguró Lance.

—Quizá se parezcan con lo que respecta a proteger al resto, pero... solo éso.

Shiro sonrió.

—¿Cual tiene un carácter explosivo?

Pidge gritando a Lance cuando presumió ser el francotirador o cuando tuvo la opción de entregar a Lotor.

Keith perdiendo la paciencia con Hunk diciendo que el "Keith Galra" era más cool o cuando querían reemplazar a Shiro como paladín negro.

—¿Problemas de disciplina?

Keith golpeó a James.

Pidge se entrometió en asuntos clasificados.

Ambos expulsados.

—¿Quien quería encontrar a su familia?

Pidge buscaba desesperada a su padre y hermano.

Keith deseaba saber de donde vino.

—¿Alguno se separó de sus padres?

Samuel Holt volvió a la tierra.

Krolia decidió ayudar a Kolivan.

—¿Objeto preciado?

Los anteojos...

La espada...

—Lo parezcan o no, tienen historias similares. Ambos se comprenden tan bien en las misiones por un motivo.

Shiro confía en ellos, tienen lazos familiares profundos.

Rechazo del resto, Pidge era objetivo de burlas por su inteligencia y Keith era menospreciado por su comportamiento.

Corta paciencia, Allura admitía que era algo difícil lidiar con aquel par en un inicio, la chica no aceptaba el puesto real y el chico ignoraba todas las órdenes.

Pidge sintió desfallecer cuando vio la tumba de Matt. No era secreto que Keith fue quien más sufrió cuando Shiro desapareció.

Pidge y Keith tenían comportamientos distintos, ella era más bromista, él era tranquilo.

Compartían su terquedad.

Su sentido de la justicia.

El auto sacrificio.

El amor incondicional a su familia.

Y ahora, una relación.


End file.
